


Ultimate Sauna Showdown!

by raisin_elephant



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Making Out, Sauna, Sexual Humor, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24593404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raisin_elephant/pseuds/raisin_elephant
Summary: After Makoto leaves the bathhouse, what sort of antics go down? A small, spicier version of the canon. Taka exudes top energy.
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 183
Collections: Dangan Ronpa Fics





	Ultimate Sauna Showdown!

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something semi-romantic. Of course, I had to go with DR1′s power couple. This is my first AO3 post, so please feel free to let me know what you liked and what I could improve on! c:

"Right back a-at ya!" Kiyotaka shouts into the air. He was too immersed in his match against Mondo to notice Makoto's departure. The hot steam coming from the sauna hazed his eyes, occasionally blurred by sweat dripping down from his bushy eyebrows. It took everything within him to turn his neck, catching a glimpse of Mondo's sweaty clothes.

Mondo glares back at his classmate, his eyes framed by running eyeliner. "What're you lookin' at, shithead?" Every slight movement from the large young man emitted a gross, squishy sound. Both boys recoiled, but Mondo was not going to let his resolve break, especially not in front of the student that had been on his tail since day one.

Seizing an opportunity, Mondo lets his shoulders sag. The sound alerted Kiyotaka immediately. "Aha! You don't even have the discipline to sit straight?" He jeers, furrowing a brow. "How do you expect to be a functioning member of society when you can't even sit correctly?" To demonstrate, Kiyotaka sits even straighter, biting his tongue to avoid yelping out in pain.

"Says the little pussy that had to take his clothes off." Rolling his eyes, Mondo looks down at his legs. A pool of sweat had collected beneath his shoes. Kiyotaka's eyes follow suit, following a trail up to his comrade's defeated face. He could not help but admire Mondo's devotion to keeping his drench clothing on, but what he was witnessing bordered on abuse.

Kiyotaka looks away for a quick second, biting his chapped lips. "What, you goin' all quiet on me now?" Mondo scoffs.

Biting the bullet, Kiyotaka points up at the sky, closing his eyes and tilting his head. "Nothing good will come of you abusing others. That includes yourself."

Mondo freezes for a second, waiting for the lecture to end before letting out a stifled laugh. "First you wanna talk about discipline, then you flip and act like I'm all soft? I'm not fallin' for it, dumbass." However, Kiyotaka's bright red eyes shot daggers into his skull. In response, Mondo slowly led his hands to his jacket, fingers gripping onto the edge of his collar. He narrows his eyes, expecting a series of lessons on how he quickly fell for a form of deception. Pleasantly surprised that Kiyotaka was silent for once, he strips the article of clothing off in one fell swoop. Drops of sweat splash onto the tattered floor.

The jacket remained in Mondo's hands. Suddenly, he chucks it straight onto Kiyotaka's torso, the impact causing the latter to stumble over in shock. "What..?" His inquiry was cut off by a hearty laugh. "You said you were cold, right? Go ahead, put it on." The jacket droops off Kiyotaka's chest, falling onto his thighs. His fists clench onto the garment, praying that the weather within the stiffening sauna was sufficient information for his painted blush.

"Dude, are you too good for it? Doesn't fit your shitty-ass prim-and-proper standards?" Mondo leaned in much too close, the running eyeliner hitting Kiyotaka's inner thigh. Mondo's stray finger waves in his face as he continues to taunt, though looking at the floor seemed to be a much better alternative to answering useless banter. Mondo, bothered by the lack of engagement, shoves the jacket off his classmate, but not without Kiyotaka grabbing it back in desperation.

The two boys tug on the poor coat. Mondo lets go in confusion as Kiyotaka hastily wears it, crossing his legs. "What was that all about?!" Mondo howls. His comrade turns his cheek in response, crossing his legs. The one towel between the steamy air and his private had started to slip off.

"What type of morals would I have for not accepting a gift?" He ponders aloud, Mondo's previous taunting going entirely over his head. He rests his head onto his palm, nodding in satisfaction. "Thank you, Owada, although this is a pretty ridiculous gift for where we are...no matter!" He sits back, letting in a deep breath. Some of the steam enters his windpipe, and Kiyotaka begins to choke, grabbing onto the edge of the wooden aisle for support.

Mondo flinches in shock, hoping up as he reached out. Despite his concern, he halted. The small towel from before had flown onto the floor. It rests a good few meters away from where the boys stood. Now what? Mondo decides to shield his eyes while inching closer to Kiyotaka, but he had to stop again when the latter fell to his knees, gasping for air. It took everything in Mondo's power to not take a peek between his classmate's legs. Thankfully, the sting in his eyes from all the smoke in the air surrounding the duo helped.

"Hey man, if you want me to help you, you gotta put that jacket around your waist or somethin'. I ain't touching a bare ass." Inching along the aisle, he had become increasingly close to Kiyotaka's twitching frame, violently switching between wheezing and sniffling. He turns his head to face Mondo, oceans forming in his socket as waterfalls run from his eye sockets and nose. "Is this it? Am I about to die?!" He continues to collapse onto the floor slowly, the veins on his neck protruding.

Groaning, Mondo pounces onto Kiyotaka, grabbing tightly onto the latter's waist. "You aren't gonna bring this up to anyone else, you got it, asshole?" He thrusts back and forth, with Kiyotaka flailing within the large boy's arms. The wheezes transformed into coughs as his eyebrows relaxed, his shoulders falling in relief.

The two stood there for an awkward few minutes, with Kiyotaka resting his head on Mondo's upper chest. The former props himself out of the embrace, hands on his hips, as he turned around to face his savior. "Hey, you shouldn't have done that! Now there's no clear winner!! A showdown can't end in a draw!!" He wipes the tears from his eyes as Mondo tools his eyes to avoid making eye contact with Kiyotaka's bare crotch.

"Hey, your face is getting beet red as well. That isn't healthy, you know! Your body is a temple.." Mondo cuts him off by shoving a hand in his face. "Given to you by your parents, yadda yadda, we all know!" Embarrassed by Kiyotaka's observation, Mondo moves to the thermostat to lower the temperature.

"Who said we were done? Although Makoto has a point, missing the night bell would be strict dismissal of the school rules." Kiyotaka hangs back, running him hand through his hair as his pupils wobbled, overcome with emotion.

"Are you that daft? This shit has gotten way too much for me, man. Put on your fuckin' clothes." He stomps above his classmate, turning nearly 180 degrees around with his hand extended. "And give me my goddamn jacket back."

Kiyotaka takes this opportunity to forcefully grips Mondo's open palm, forcing them to lock eyes. "You think I don't know what's going on?" He shouts. "I can tell you're embarrassed. There's nothing to worry about, Mondo. There's nothing that bonds two men more than being vulnerable like this!" He raises an eyebrow at Mondo, letting out a sneaky smirk. "A boy and a girl being together like this are uncouth, but there's no rule against two boys."

Mondo cringed at the thought, but Kiyotaka was onto something. The air in this room did suddenly feel musty, even with the temperature set back to a more refreshing degree. "You son of a bitch, what are you implying?" Mondo's drooping pompadour sunk closer to his face as he squatted, studying his rival's face as it contorted in determination. "Don't even go there, Ishimaru. I'm warnin' you."

"Come on. You can just call me Taka." He motions his forearm upwards until he reaches Mondo's dripping hair. "This will not do. We must fix this immediately, and I have a brilliant idea as to how I'll do it." Gripping by the ends, Kiyotaka slowly wrung the sweat out of the hair, his face working forward with every inch his hands advance. His callous hands melted within the curls. Mondo just looked on, the drive on Kiyotaka's face swaying him against interrupting.

It did not take long for the two's faces to be dangerously close, with Kiyotaka's nose brushing up onto Mondo's repeatedly. Mondo, on the other hand, whined as he refused to glance downwards. He could feel the warmth radiating off of the toned chest rubbed against his undershirt, the jacket not doing much to protect Kiyotaka's blatant nudity.

Because of Mondo's projection towards the ceiling, Kiyotaka had no choice but to stand on his toes, extending his arms over the former's head. To achieve this, he presses his whole body up against Mondo, humming a tune as he continued his newfound task. Mondo, however, was flushed. He could have sworn a particular intimate body part had grazed against the edge in his jeans several times. Still, Kiyotaka's usually expressive face showed no signs of irregularity. This movement just made it more awkward, shifting his weight to avoid his classmate grazing against a growing pain deep in his pants.

"Watch it, asshole. My hair's the real deal." Even with being meticulous, some strands were jumping out of place, much to Mondo's annoyance. Low and behold, Mondo's hair was dry again.

"That should do it." Kiyotaka triumphantly calls out. Yet, he fails to move out of the way, instead opting to get closer. "Your eyes..." Sharp red pupils met dull purple ones as Kiyotaka spoke into Mondo's mouth. "They look so stupid! Why poison them with stupid eyeliner when you have perfectly good eyelashes?!" Even when in someone else's face, Kiyotaka's volume appears never to decrease.

Mondo was getting increasingly impatient with Kiyotaka's teasing, but some instinct inside him refused to let him leave. If need be, he could quickly shove the annoying young man out of the way and depart, but what was holding him back? Embarrassment? No, someone could waltz into here any second. Fear? That does not even make any sense, especially not for someone his size.

It was time for Mondo to be candid with himself. He cupped Kiyotaka's cheeks with one hand. "Shut your yappin'. Now, I'm only gonna say this once." His captive nods furiously in astonishment, halting his insistent lecturing. Mondo leans in, performing a final double-take to ensure no secret cameras nor stalking students were nearby. Blood rushed down his cheeks as he spins Kiyotaka forward, holding onto his back for dear life as he dips, finally meeting the pushy boy's lips.

Kiyotaka is wholly bewildered, gazing above Mondo's shoulders as he is sandwiched between his companion's face and the stray hand suspending him above the ground. Nearly toppling over in lust, he sheds the jacket as he grips onto Mondo's shoulders, lifting a leg to keep his balance. With every muddled grunt for air came a shift in position, with Kiyotaka soon leading this dance of desire. "Hey, don't just move without my permission!" He breathlessly moaned, diving into Mondo's face like a starving man at a buffet. The pitter-patter of their footsteps blended in with their desperate pants like a tune. Their bodies were in sync with every quick turn.

It does not take long for Mondo's back to hit the edge of the sauna wall with a bang, the loud sound snapping Kiyotaka out of his thirsty daze. He takes several huge steps back, letting out an awkward laugh as he sat down on the aisle, crisscross-apple-sauce. "Jeez, where did you learn how to move like that?! If only you'd put that energy into more useful things, such as studying!" He scratches his hair, head swinging low. He used his other hand to balance himself from the dizziness he might have accumulated as he rambled.

Mondo had no idea. He had been with other people before, but there was something about his classmate that was so tantalizing. So forbidden. Yet, Kiyotaka made it look so easy. "Goddamn it, man!" He dug his hands into his eyes, elbows pointing to the sky. Whatever eyeliner had survived the previous ordeals were smudged further, getting onto Mondo's palms.

"Do you understand how much shit we'd be in if someone saw that?" Mondo rubbed his temples, speculating all the convoluted plans that Monokuma could hatch from this little venture.

Kiyotaka raises his fists to his face, puzzled by Mondo's overreaction. "Relax! Let's not jump to conclusions!" He springs up from his seat, pointing an accusatory finger at Mondo. "Even if someone had seen us, it's not like we're breaking any rules, right? Why would we even get in trouble? You don't make any sense!"

Irked by Kiyotaka's lack of concern, Mondo mimics his movement, getting close enough for a physical confrontation. "Can that uppity attitude of yours, dweeb! This school's batshit crazy!! You expect me to sit my ass down and just wait to be mauled by that goddamn bear?!" Mondo raises an open hand above his head, charging up a swing. He almost makes contact, too, until he realizes that Kiyotaka failed to react, opting to stand at attention and take the hit.

"C'mon, what the fuck are you doin' this time?!" Letting his arm drop back onto his side, Mondo is confounded. "Get out of the way, shithead! Fight back! Do something!!" He feverishly grapples his adversary's short, spiky hair. Kiyotaka does not budge, his shoulders shaking as steam came out of his ears.

"Stop this already! How many times must I say that violence isn't the answer?!" He commanded, spooning his arms around Mondo's neck. "There are other ways to deal with your frustration that aren't so brutish." Kiyotaka took Mondo's hands in his, intertwining their fingers as he gently pushed closer onto his companion.

Mondo's florid body moved on its own accord, lifting Kiyotaka by the waist to grant him easier access. Now supported, Kiyotaka brings himself to promptly picked up where they had left off, carefully snaking his legs around his lover's muscled torso. They nearly crash onto the wooden aisle seat, messily twirling as they ignore their immediate surroundings. Several minutes passed by without so much as a spoken word, being replaced by short-winded gulps and gasps.

After what felt like an eternity, Kiyotaka pulls away, swiping away the strand of saliva stretching between them. With his back against the wall, he slithers a hand under Mondo's wet shirt, efficiently exploring his chest with his fingers. "Aha, how impressive." Expecting to receive a compliment in return, he looks up to meet Mondo's avoidant gaze. Kiyotaka understandably gets annoyed.

"Are you ever going to take your clothes off? Or is this a waste of time for you?" Kiyotaka recedes his clutch, holding his hands together in front of Mondo. "If you aren't going to work together with me, then what's the point?!" His frown deepened as he bit his lip, concerned that he overstepped Mondo's boundaries. The lack of response only made Kiyotaka more agitated. "Did I do something wrong?! I can't improve unless you give me some sort of feedback!!"

Mondo desperately wanted to convey that he was trying his best, but all the words forming in his head sounded much too harsh. Pressed for time, he blurts out, exacerbated. "I'm trying! You're so fuckin' antsy. Ever heard of slow and steady?!" Mondo bites his tongue, regretting those words as soon as it left his mouth. Kiyotaka's eyebrows raised in surprise, which did not help Mondo's rising anxiety.

"Why didn't you just say so?" Kiyotaka grins, enthusiastically tugging on the undershirt from before as a dusty blush painted his face. "I'm freaking out too, but together we can put in the effort to make this a truly passionate affair. Now, what do you say?" The last part of the sentence came out raspy, with Kiyotaka's unwillingness to wait to become more apparent with every small shift.

Mondo responds by pecking Kiyotaka, sneering in satisfaction as he flipped them over onto the ground. "Just tell me point-blank what you're thinkin'." Finally tearing the offending piece of clothing off his chest, Mondo pins Kiyotaka to the floor, hungrily digging into his companion's cavity. Their tongues fight for dominance as their bodies graze against each other.

Kiyotaka moves away from Mondo's lips, kissing down a trail. He was careful not to leave any bruises in his wake. In the meantime, Mondo carefully shifts his knees, bucking between Kiyotaka's legs. The boy moans in return, spreading wider. He retaliates by reaching for Mondo's crotch eagerly, too enamored to rip into his usual castigations.

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" Mondo teased, taking off his pants at a torturously snail pace. Kiyotaka watched in astonishment from below, basking in the muscled sky. His hands crept beneath to his dick, grasping for dear life as it twitched. He began to stroke at a steady pace as Mondo spectated from above. His red irises swirled as he fixated on how much sharper Mondo's V-line became the lower his underwear went.

Grating his teeth in frustration, Kiyotaka lifted his core to drag the final barrier down Mondo's thigh. He makes a strangled noise as he immediately crashed back to the ground. "With how long you were taking, I nearly forgot what I was here for!" The sudden tug also led Mondo to plummet down to Kiyotaka's level, scrapping his elbow while breaking his fall. An uncomfortable air suffocates the room. The two boys blink at each other, both now in unnatural, twisted positions.

Out of nowhere, laughs explode from Mondo. "You gotta see the look on your face, man! Priceless!" While he had taken the fall in a comedic light, Kiyotaka looked away in humiliation, sobbing to himself. He could feel his erection wade as all the heat runs back up to his cheeks. Mondo takes an absurd length of time to notice this, ceasing his laughter to tap on his lover's shoulder.

"Woah...are you crying? Why the fuck are you crying?!" He grabs Kiyotaka's shoulder, squeezing it lightly. He coils up at Mondo's touch, hugging his knees to his chest. "We're already ass-naked in front of each other, there's no reason to act all bashful now, right? Acting like a pussy ain't gonna get us anywhere." Although his wording was crass, Mondo made every effort to sound comforting.

Kiyotaka looked up from his sore knees, snot running down to his chin. "You wouldn't get it! That was completely unacceptable!" He wailed, sniffing audibly. "I just want to crawl into a hole and...and pretend this night never happened!!" His fit was starting to make Mondo tense. Yes, part of it was due to Kiyotaka's bawling being detectable to any average joe that strolls into the bathroom, but there was something else occupying his conscience.

Mondo scooted over to Kiyotaka's side, casually slugging an arm across his shoulders. "Listen here, Taka. I don't give a shit! If you think some stupid trip is gonna fuck everything between us up, you're friggin' kidding." Kiyotaka gradually let those words guide him out of his sorrow. Allowing his guard down, he rests his head back, steadying his breath. Tears continued to roll off his cheeks, but melting into Mondo's welcome hold helped him regain his voice.

"Mondo...you're truly more of a delight than I thought you would be!" Kiyotaka laid a hand on Mondo's thigh, motioning back and forth as his eyes followed his own hand movements. "My apologies for overstepping earlier. It was completely out of character! I must continue to practice restraint." He yells into the air, bringing his hand to his heart in an oath.

Shaking his head, Mondo clumsily wipes a few stray tears from his companion's jawline. "Seriously, don't apologize for somethin' as dumb as being horny. You're a regular-ass man." He did not stop until every single tear was accounted for. Kiyotaka, not wanting to ruin his friend's hard work, bit his lower lip to avoid bursting into another tantrum. It was a difficult task, the intimate experience of Mondo's thumbs rubbing against his flushed skin, nearly turning him back on.

"Alright, bro. Are you sure you're okay?" Mondo crosses his arms. He was wary of how overstimulated Kiyotaka's emotions could be. His assumption was not in vain, as he could feel his classmate's hand clasp the thigh it had been resting on. Snapping up to meet his own calm purple eyes were Kiyotaka's churned red ones.

Kiyotaka blinked, confirming that what had gone through his ear was not imagined. "Bro?" He hops up on his feet, once again taking Mondo's hands in his. "This honor...I don't deserve it!" If anything, Kiyotaka is utterly confused by Mondo's kindness.

Nonetheless, he shines a toothy grin, nearly bouncing off the sauna walls from this burst of encouragement. "You know what this means, right?! We must form a pact, to brand new bro-ship!!"

Mondo hummed in response, making his way back up from the flat patterned floor. It had left several sore markings on his skin. He would yell in irritation, but he would rather drive off the side of a highway than halt Kiyotaka's exhilaration. If his complex did not get in the way, he would admit Kiyotaka's animated expressions were cute.

Matching smiles, Mondo nods. "At this edge of hell, we're gonna make a promise. A promise between men...bro." He ticks the last word on for good measure. "We're gonna make it out of here together. You and me versus the world. We can screw the fuck around while we're locked in this hellhole, but the second the door opens, hand in hand, we'll run like mad." He lets go, extending one hand out in front of Kiyotaka. "So? What'll it be, bro?"

Kiyotaka wanted to agree, but breaking the rules of his new home was not a compromise he was willing to take. "But bro! Going out of school boundaries is a clear rule violation! How do you suppose we leave without tarnishing the reputation of the school?" Mondo was dangerously close to rolling his eyes, but he knew that the only way to get closer to Kiyotaka at this moment was to go along with his unease.

"There's gotta be some way, right? You're the only always yappin' about effort and workin' hard!" Mondo rebutted, partly to relax his own nerves. "We don't gotta break the rules if you don't want to. Deal?"

"Deal." Kiyotaka formally embraces Mondo's hand, shaking it in one motion like clockwork. "Let's get to work right away, bro! Firstly, I still need to make it up to you. If we leave exactly 5 minutes from now, we can get to the kitchen before anyone else. My reports indicate that the next student doesn't arrive on average until 30 minutes later. That gives me enough time for you to assist me in making my specialty. You must try it, bro!" He pecks his partner on the lips before jetting off to where he had discarded his clothes earlier.

Before Mondo could interject, Kiyotaka was already dressed, tying up his shoelaces as he quietly sang the national anthem under his breath. His shine was brighter than usual now, Mondo thought to himself. After getting fully dressed, Kiyotaka swung the bathroom doors open, leading Mondo by hand to the cafeteria. Old Mondo might have been defensive about such an unmanly appearance. At this moment, the present Mondo did not care. He was with his bro, and they were going to see this out to the end together.


End file.
